


Lording Over the Princesses (Submissive Disney Princess x Male Dominant Reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Masochism, Multi, S&M, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: There is nothing in this world more pure than childhood.Just the untainted innocence before everything spirals downhill and their mind grows dark and they succumb to the dark desires that plague them.But there are some that wish to taint the innocence that is the princesses of the different kingdoms.In a world where all the princesses there live in the same world, there is one that wishes for their image to be tainted. However, upon seeing a single soul, who travels to each castle, he hatches his plan to taint the princesses.
Relationships: Ariel (Disney)/Reader, Aurora (Disney)/Reader, Cinderella (Disney)/Reader, Fa Mulan (Disney)/Reader, Jasmine (Disney)/Reader, Rapunzel (Disney) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lording Over the Princesses (Submissive Disney Princess x Male Dominant Reader)

**The contents of this story contain mature and graphic depictions of sex, BDSM, S &M, and other various kinks.**

**If you value your childhood and happy memories of seeing these princesses, then do not read.**

**Also, this story is not meant for those 17 and under.**

**All princesses in this story are over the age of 18.**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

**I’d also like to thank CelebTil for the amazing idea. This, followed along with current times, it really helps fuel my work for this kind of thing.**

**And ever since “Stress Relief” was deleted, I feel the need to put out a different version of this.**

**But this time, since it’s on AO3, and not Wattpad, I can upload nudes and various other things to this.**

**The only hope is that the pictures remain up and not disappear.**


End file.
